


Check Me Out

by BangBangBart



Series: Kinktober 2018 [16]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crossdressing, Feminization, Kinktober, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart
Summary: Sometimes your hot husband gets tired of only being a tease on stage while wearing gym clothes at home, so he crossdresses to show you how hot he looks shaking his ass in women’s clothes for a change.





	Check Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 19: **feminization** from [this list](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com/post/178451711302/kinktober-the-return)

Minseok knows he looks hot, in this or anything else. _Objectively_ , that’s not the issue. He’s just not sure how Jongdae’s going to take having his studying interrupted by his hyung dressed up like a school girl porn cliche.

Turns out he needn’t have worried--as soon as he shuts the door to his and Jongdae’s shared room, the surprise in Jongdae’s eyes quickly melts into heat as he took in the little skirt, crop top, knee socks and heels Minseok is wearing. Jongdae slowly turns to face him with a soft ‘hyung’.

This is Minseok’s kink more than Jongdae’s, and honestly Minseok doesn’t get in the mood for it all that often, but occasionally he likes to crossdress and do sexy girl group dances. Jongdae lovingly indulges him in this like in everything else, always appreciative of Minseok’s still as well as getting hard in record time.

Minseok puts on his stage smirk and flawlessly executes part of Twice’s latest choreo, his ending pose landing him right in front of Jongdae’s knees. Jongdae reaches out to touch but Minseok swishes away with a grin.

‘No touching the dancers.’

Jongdae isn’t the professional flirt that Minseok is, but he can definitely play this game. ‘Oh yeah? What if I ask for a lap dance? Gonna take me into a private room?’ Jongdae asks, waggling his eyebrows like a greasy motherfucker.

‘Maybe,’ Minseok says, spreading his legs and settling on Jongdae’s lap so their faces are inches apart. It’s a dare, a taunt, and Jongdae groans.

‘Can I touch now?’ Jongdae asks, biting his lip. 

Minseok narrows his eyes and tilts his head, pretending to assess Jongdae like he might fail to measure up. ‘I guess.’

Jongdae wastes no time, immediately sliding his hands from Minseok’s knee up up up under the skirt until his fingers are teasing the edge of Minseok’s panties. ( _Fucking panties_ , his brain yells). Minseok throws his arms around Jongdae’s neck and pulls him in, giving up his throat to Jongdae’s mouth and teeth and tongue like he knows Jongdae wants.

Jongdae likes it because not only are these are some of the rare times that Minseok bottoms for him, but Jongdae gets to properly smother his hyung in attention and praise and tell him how perfect and pretty and talented he is. He presses words into Minseok’s throat about how sexy and shapely and fucking good at his job he is. Jongdae’s motions get more urgent, hands wandering his hyung’s body like he doesn’t already know it better than his own.

‘Do you want me to call you noona?’ Jongdae asks, teeth tugging on Minseok’s earring. One hand is down the back of his panties, the other lightly stroking Minseok’s erection through the thin, damp fabric.

Minseok pauses for a second. ‘Sure, let’s try it,’ then goes back to grinding on Jongdae’s lap, working them both up until they’re straining against their clothes. Minseok doesn’t want to be treated like a girl necessarily, but he enjoys looking pretty and hot while getting to be skilled and teasing in a different way than normal. 

‘You’re so hot noona,’ Jongdae groans, dragging Minseok closer with both hands on his ass and grinding up. Jongdae responds eagerly because he doesn’t want Minseok to ever think his isn’t completely fucking floored that he gets to have this. Jongdae knows how to worship and is finally being allowed to do so, hands and mouth are everywhere, licking, biting, grabbing, clutching, tasting, _having_. Minseok just holds on to the back of the chair and closes his eyes, focusing on the sensations. Honestly Jongdae’s urgency has caught him a little off guard, and Minseok smiles at his earlier reticence. 

‘Can I take you to bed?’ Jongdae asks, eyes full of want but face tinged with a tiny bit of fear that Minseok might deny him.

Minseok allows himself to enjoy the little frisson of power then agrees, letting Jongdae gingerly lay him back on the bed. He lets Jongdae venerate him like this, lets Jongdae push his skirt up and put his mouth all over him mark him up and lick him while telling him how gorgeous he is and how fucking lucky Jongdae is to have him, his sexy talented noona. 

It takes ages for them to get naked because Jongdae seems determined to get his mouth on every inch of Minseok’s skin that he reveals. A few years ago Minseok wouldn’t have even considered letting someone see him like this, but that thought is interrupted as Jongdae sucks his cock into his hot, eager mouth as the same time he inserts a lubed finger into his ass.

‘Fuck, Jongdae,’ he moans, running his hands through Jongdae’s hair to ground himself. When they do this, Minseok still gets to tease and show off all he wants but the tone is a little different. Jongdae gets to indulge him this way, possess him this way. By the time Jongdae has worked him open, they’re both panting and desperate for more. 

Jongdae notches the head of his dick at Minseok’s stretched hole then stops and stares down into Minseok’s eyes. ‘I want you so fucking much noona. Let me, please.’

‘Fuck yes Jongdae, fuck,’ Minseok breathes, shifting his hips against Jongdae’s grip as he pushes his fat dick into him, both of them groaning at the how fucking turned on they are as much as the hot stretch of Minseok’s body.

Jongdae watches Minseok’s face as he fucks him deep and slow, determined to get Minseok off first, make him come all over himself with the pleasure that Jongdae’s pressed into him. As Jongdae gets closer to the edge he tucks his sweaty face into Minseok’s neck. 

‘Noona,’ he murmurs. ‘Noona please.’ It’s not a question but Jongdae’s still asking, and Minseok’s body goes tingly at the implication. 

‘Yeah Chenchen, yeah. Make noona come,’ Minseok says, reaching to stroke his cock.

Jongdae groans and starts to pound into Minseok’s body now that he has permission--permission to make Minseok feel good, permission to enjoy what his favorite person is giving him.

Neither of them last much longer, both overwhelmed with sensation and coming within seconds of each other. Jongdae pulls out with a grunt and barely manages to not collapse on Minseok, getting up to wipe him down instead. Jongdae retrieves underwear for both of them then crawls back into bed, letting Minseok manhandle him into the proper body pillow configuration for a team nap.

(‘Seriously, this isn’t one of Red Velvet’s? I promise I won’t tell.’ 

'Jongdae for the last time, no, it’s not now shut up or I’ll gag you with my panties.’ 

Jongdae pretends to consider it.

‘It’s Baek’s now drop it.’

'Oh ok why didn’t you say so…that means we can fuck it up, right?’)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any errors, this gave me only slightly less trouble than actually seeing minseok in a miniskirt probably would.
> 
> [come be gross about chen with me](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com).


End file.
